fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik '''(or simply called '''Eggman '''or '''Robotnik) is the main antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog (series). He has appeared in almost every Sonic game to date. He creates robots and machines to destroy Sonic, but his machines are always been destroyed by him. Game Appearances Mike the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman serves as the main villain in this game. Sonic CD 2 Dr. Eggman, called Dr. Robotnik in-game, serves as the main antagonist in Sonic's Story of Sonic CD 2. Shortly after the events of Sonic CD, Robotnik still managed to have a fragment of a Time Stone, and used the rest of it's power to harness his newest creation to take over South Island. However, to boost the power of his machine, he needs all 6 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic Party u Dr. Eggman appears in Sonic Party u, where he is a non-playable character and the main antagonist in the game. There, he, unlike the other characters, is not invited into the special constellation trip. As a result, Eggman gets enraged about this and decides to ruin the trip by stealing all the stars in the sky and building his empire on every destination that is confirmed by the trip. When Sonic and his friends heard of his plans, they decide to compete against each other in every destination while trying to stop Eggman from ruining the trip. Eggman, knowing about what Sonic is going to do to him, sends his robots to guard every destination in order to distract Sonic while having Metal Sonic and his son, Eggman Jr., to play for him against Sonic. After he is defeated, Eggman is flung to the sky by Sonic. After the credits, it is revealed that Eggman has survived, and declares revenge on Sonic before being hit by a comet, damaging his Eggmobile and causing him to fall into the sea. Pikachu's Final Destiny Dr. Eggman makes a cameo where he flies around with his Egg Mobile, chased by Big and Cream. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Dr. Eggman will appear as one of the villains in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2, along with Bowser. Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed Dr. Eggman will appear again in this game as a non-playable character. He is one of the main villains in the game, the other being Bowser. They create an evil clone on Sonic named Cinos, brainwash Sonic and his friends, and steal Donkey Kong's banana hoard and Wario's money. RenarioExtreme series Dr. Eggman appears in the anime, teams up with Bowser and the other villains, trying to take over Earth. Sonic Generations 2 Dr. Eggman and his classic self both make a cameo appearence at the end of the game, humorously getting into an arguement over is Metal Sonic was a good creation or not, who's idea was the best, and which one made the best robots. Sonic R: Second Run Dr. Eggman will appear in Sonic R: Second Run racing in the Second World Grand Prix in his Eggmobile to win the golden trophy. SMW for the 3DS Even though not in the game, Roy tells Sonic that he would love to help Eggman to defeat him, but fails. Also, in Bowser's Castle when you enter the door to battle him, Doctor Eggman is on a poster. Super Smash Bros. Charged! Eggman is the Final Boss in Adventure Mode. Sonic Heroes 2 Doctor Eggman makes an appearance as part of Team Eggman, in which Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic 3.0 rescue him; after 20+ years, his Egg-O-Matic finally decides to pack up, causing him to collide into Gimmick Mountain Zone. Super Mario Blue: An Eggman Rage and Sonic Red: Bowser Goes Crazy Eggman and Bowser from the ''Mario'' series joined forces to rid themselves of their respective enemies, Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, by genetically modifying Eggman's "robotic" minions and disguising them as Mario and Sonic, leading the two protagonists to believe they are against each other. The two heroes eventually discover this and work together to defeat the two evil-doers. Instead of fighting one another like Eggman and Bowser had wanted, Sonic and Mario began working together to defeat their archenemies and free the world once again. Sonic eventually ends up tagging Bowser with a transmitter which leads both Mario and Sonic to Bowser and Eggman's headquarters in which Princess Peach's Castle was transformed into Bowser's Castle where they are defeated. Super Mario : The Invasion Eggman appears as a Easy-mode boss in Super Mario : The Invasion, he appears in Green Hill Zone, he appears at the end of levels In Green Hill Zone, he appears to ride a giant robotic machine he controls on the boss level in Green Hill Zone, To hurt him is to jump on him, but Mario must find a springboard to bounce ontop of the robot and jump on him, jumped on 5 times and the machine blows up, leaving Eggman, Knocked out, releasing peach's splitted soul, Mario continues to other worlds to continue his quest, he appears in his Egg mobile during end of every Green Hill Zone Levels, he can be easy to beat as mario has to jump on him 2 times Super Mario: Dimension Journey In this game he is the main boss of World 2, Angle Island. In phase 1 he plays out like he does Green Hill Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog. During phase 2 his wreaking ball will destroy the two floating platforms used for jumping on him and will instead have to resort to waiting for him to drop to the surface for a chance to land a hit as he is to high up to damage his Egg Mobile with a spin. Super Mario: Dimension Journey 2 In this game he is the main boss of World 2, City Lights Zone. In phase 1 he is sitting in his Egg Mobile shooting bolts and balls of lightning and electricity to the ground. He will also make platforms move. In phase 2 he will drive in his Egg Limo, chasing down the player. The player has knock back shoot missiles that he shoots with a spin attack. However, he must be defeated quickly because the road the boss and the player is on doesn't continue on forever. Kirby's Dimension Journey In this game he is the main boss of World 1, Green Hill Zone. In phase 1 he fights much like he does in Bridge Zone from the Master System version of Sonic 1 and also with a mix of the Fatty Whale boss from Kirby's Super Star. To damage him, the player has to swallow missiles he shoots. Phase 2 makes him more faster and harder to defeat. Super Mario: Dimension Journey 3 In this game he is the main boss of World 1, Windy Hill Zone. He fights like Super Mario: Dimension Journey but in a 3D environment. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Mario & Sonic at the Previous Olympic Games He is a playable character at every Olympics (along with Sonic, Mario and Bowser), starting with Albertville 1992. From Athens 2004 onwards, he is a skill type character. He is referred to as "Dr. Robotnik" from 1992 to 1998 in all versions except Japanese, and "Dr. Eggman" from 2000 onwards. TV Appearances Super Mario: Dimension Journey (TV Show) He is the main villain of the series. He also has Grounder and Plankton as minions. He is located in his base which is modelled after Scrap Brain Zone. He has his Egg Mobile and a, Egg Limo as vehicles. Gallery }} Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Scientists Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Sonic (series) Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Sonic Racing 3D Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:PoS (series) Category:Sonic Villains Category:Sonic REDUX Trilogy Category:Sonic Time Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap